Twilight roll play
by FemaleDawns52
Summary: Nala a new vampire to Forks, can't help but fall for Edward. What would Edward do? Does he fall for her? Or does he continue to fight Jacob and his new girlfriend, Faith. No flamers, R&R. T to be safe. EdwardxOC JacobxOC
1. Chapter 1

AN: okay this was and is a forum thing, but it's one we did together with some help from others, I have the name of who wrote what part. LOL I hope you like.

**Chapter 1**

**

* * *

**

harrylova01

My name is Nala and I'm going to Forks high. I had to beg my parents to not let me go to school becasue I knew I woldn't be able to stand the smell of human blood.

"Do I have to go?" I asked.

"Yes and don't ask again," my mom barked.

"Sorry," I apoligized.

"You will need to explore the outside world. It's good for you. You can practice resisting things," my dad explained.

I smiled. My dad was always the kind one and my mom was the worried protective one. I never knew the reason why. I guess that I was her baby girl that she didn't want anything bad happening. She was a lost princes in the dark ages until my dad found her and got me. It really weird watching time fly but you as you stay the same. I always wondered if I would study my mom while I was in class.

We finally got to the office and I got out of the car. I smell of blood started to over whelm me and I wanted to take a bit of the human next to me but, thanks to my powers I stopped myself. I looked back at my parents and my mom wore her battle face. She usually wore that face when she is really worried. I smiled and waved good bye. My dad slowly left and I watched them as they went.

_Here goes nothing_, I said to myself.

I walked up the stairs and looked around. There were a lot of humans here which sort of scared me. I took a deep breath and walked to the office to get my schedual. The women at the office quickly gave me my papers and I was off. I looked down at my papers most of the time when I bumped into somone.

"Sorry," I said looking up.

I smiled something weird about this person as I looked up.

"That's okay," I heard a smoth voice from this person's mouth.

He was pale white and he looked breath taking if I wasn't a vampire.

I walked backwards and I tripped over. All of my papers went flying. He watched me as I fell and smiled. I smiled back at him and gathered my papers as quickly as possible.

**woodfairy140**

*what the...*

"Dude, do you mind?"

Some random dude and a really short girl were blocking my way in the hall. It was my first day at Forks and already I was superannoyed by all these hu.....

Wait a second, these people smell different. they must be vamps as well, but they had strange gold eyes.

**Dusk12589**

"Oh, sorry. You must be the new girl here." The girl said. It was adviose that the two were together, because they were holding hands and he was holding her things.

"Yeah," I said as I stood up.

"The name's Alice, and this is Jasper." Alice said with smile as she huged Jasper.

"Do you know where room B-17 is?"

"Yeah, we have that class next. Follow us." She said grabbing my arm and walking down the hall. "Edward, hi. How are you?"

**harrylova01**

"I'm alright," Edward said after he helped me up.

I looked at him then at the girl.

_So that is his name, _I said to myself.

I looked at his hand and saw that he was holding mine. I quickly returned my hand and walked away.

These people for some reason didn't make me have a desire to eat them. I couldn't be over human blood that quick. I had better ask my parents just in case.

**woodfairy140**

The girl and guy had all this weird tension flowing between them almost like lovers. The girl abruptly left, leaving me standing there with the guy named Edward. He sighed and looked at me, then stuck his hand out.

"Edward Cullen, Cullen Coven"

That introduction startled me. Cullen Coven? Oh.

I took his icy hand and shook it once. "Gaia, Amazon Coven."

He blinked. "You belong to the Amazon Coven? What are you doing in Forks?"

"Relocation. I wanted to start over, go to high school, become a scientist."

he smiled. "well if your gonna stay here you might as well know something"

"What?"

"We Cullen's don't eat humans"

Oh, crap

**harrylova01**

Finally the bell rang for class and I had to go to this english class. Good thing my parents taught me well in writing. I took my seat next to this girl with brown curly hair at the ends. She smelled nice but, not in a vampire eating way. I could smell her strawberry shampoo. It was sort of weird that she didnt' smell as good as the rest of them but, oh well.

The teacher came into the class room and I had to cover my nose. She smelled just as good as all of the other students.

_Great this just isn't my day, _I stated.

"Alright class we will be learning poetry this year. So I want you all to get out a piece of paper and write something in poetry form," she instructed.

Well my parents were great poets. I didnt' understand why they didnt' become one. I started writing.

_I saw you in the hall Not knowing how I wold fall You looked into my eyes My heart became a butterfly_

_I can't be with you Just because who I am But you are a true man The one I cannot have_

**woodfairy140**

Is this dude seriously kidding me? I was in the same english class as him* breaking news: edward and bella are NOT together.* and so was that weird girl from the hall.

No humans? I couldn't believe it! Already I was scoping out my next meal. I settled on a really cute guy with thick wavy brown hair, deep brown eyes, golden skin, strong and athletic, who kind of reminded me of Joe Jonas, only better. He smelled amazingly good. I could already feel the venom filling my mouth.

* * *

**Extra!!!**

**harrylova01** person

Name: Nala

Looks: Long black hair, brown eyes, skinny (model body), 5' 4'', and a third inch of long nails

Vampire/wolf/human: Vampire

Age: 16

Powers: talking to spirits, and controling living and non-living things

Coven: Just my family

Bio: Was born as a vampire and parents are great vegitarians. My parents lived during the dark ages and are freaks about other vampires. Came to forks when I was 15. No one knows that my family are vampires. Not even the cullens. My parents can make us look like normal humans and block any special abilities from any vampire.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

* * *

**harrylova01**

I looked at my paper proud of what I wrote. I looked around and found that the guy that I bumped into the hall this morning was sitting two desks behind mine. I quickly turned around and looked at my paper.

"Your new here aren't you?" the girl sitting next to me asked.

I looked at her and nodded.

"Hi, I'm Bella," she said holding out her hand.

I took it and I could feel her pulse. I gulped and said "My name's Nala."

She smiled and let my hand go. Thank goodness.

The teacher wanted us to turn in our papers and the bell rang.

"So what is your next class?" she asked as we walked down the hall.

"P.E," I said looking at my schedual.

"Cool. Were in the same class," she said.

She pulled me to the girls locker room. I hope that I will be able to do a lot of sports.

*Alright we are going to all make it into 3rd person so that way miss Dusk here won't get so confused. We are in the sence were Nala goes to P.E. Got it. Okay. Let's do this*

Nala was done getting ready and went to do the streches she saw everyone else doing.

"So are you any good at Volleyball?" Edward asked from behind her.

She looked at him shocked. If she wasn't a vampire she would have blushed blood red.

**Dusk12589**

"Not really." Nala said as she streached her arms out.

"I'll help you." Edward said doing the same streach.

Just then a group of 4 boys and 1 girl came walking in, they all had dark skin and dark hair. "Who are they?" Nala asked covoring her nose.

"Just some natives." Edward growled.

**harrylova01**

Nala was confused and she didn't understand why they smelled so bad.

"Everyone get ready to play volleyball," the teacher said.

It was boys agaisnt girls, _This will be fun, _Nala thought.

The boys served first and the ball was hit really hard. The ball went to the girl behind her and she bumped it, then the girl in the middle cetted it and Nala jumped up and spiked it right passed Edwards head and it hit the ground.

"One poit for the girls," Nala smiled at Edward.

"Us boys will surely beat you," Edward smiled back.

Dusk12589

The girl that came in with the boys was up to surve, she whinked at one of the boys she walked in with.

Once again Nala found herself covoring her nose as the ball flew over head, Edward bumped it back and the surver got it again and hit it over to the group of boys she came with.

**harrylova01**

"Sweet," Nala yelled.

Edward looked at Nala and smiled.

"Good one hon," yelled one of the native boys.

"Shut up Jacob," Edward yelled at the boy.

"Don't tell my boyfriend to shut up you blood sucker," she said whispering the last part.

Nala heard the last part and was wide eye. _He's like me, _Nala thought

**Dusk12589**

"Just surve the ball Faith." The teacher shouted at the group.

Faith glared at the teacher then at Edward, _You're going down Cullen!_ Faith shouted in her mind as she spicked the ball from the back line, the ball barely made it over the net with out touching it and slammed against Edward's forearms. The ball bounsed off and flew over the net.

**harrylova01**

Nala jumped up and slamed the ball down when it came close to her. The ball was inches away from Jasper's face when it slammed down behind him and made a dent in the floor. I knew that I was strong so I had to fake my injury.

When I landed I started to groan faking the pain in my arm.

"Are you alright?" Edward ask coming on to my side.

He touched my arm and I screamed of the fake pain.

**Dusk12589**

"I think her arm is broken." Edward said wrapping an arm around Nala's shoulders.

"What! She's faking!" Faith shouted out. Both Edward and Nala glared at her.

"Edward you and Jacob take Nala to the nurses office, Faith go to the office." The teacher said so she didn't have to worry about them.

"Yes ma'am." They all said together.

**harrylova01**

_Great I have to go to the nurses office with hotty and stinky, _Nala thought.

Edward took off his shirt and started wrapping Nala's arm with it. Nala looked away so she wouldn't have to see how hot he was without it. She saw that the boy named Jacob rolled his eyes.

They started to take her to the nurses office when Nala saw her parents at the end of the hall.

"What happened?" Nala's mom asked.

"Mom I'm okay," Nala said.

"She broke her arm in P.E," Edward explained.

"Good thing we came to drop your lunch off," Nala's dad said holding her lunch on his side.

**Dusk12589**

"I'll be okay, dad." Nala said walking past them. Both Nala's parents covered their noses as Jacob and Faith walked by.

******woodfairy140**

Gaia was walking down the hall studying the map of the school, not hearing the voices laughing comming from around the corner.

She rammed right into a solid wall. That _reeked. _Badly.

******harrylova01**

Nala's dad stared at Edward and saw the shirt that was on Nala's arm.

"Thank you for taking care of my littl girl," my dad thanked.

Nala's mom led her into the nurses office and started to whisper something to her really face that Edward couldn't catch.

Nala's dad stared Edward down.

"You can go back to your class," Nala's dad said coldly.

As Nala's dad went into the nurses office Edward watched him. _What is his problem and why doesn't he smell like the rest of the humans?_

* * *

**Extra!!!**

**Dusk12589** person

Name: Faith

Looks: short spiked light brown hair, white tanktop w/ denum shorts, green/blueish eyes.

Vamprie/wolf/human: wolf

Age: 16

Powers (if u have any): nope

Coven (if u want to be in one: unknown

Bio: moved to forks about 2 years ago from Hawaii.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

* * *

**Dusk12589**

"I know they stink, it's just one of those things." Edward said to Gaia.

"You better shut it Blood sucker!" Jacob and Faith shouted at the same time.

**woodfairy140**

Gaia blinked. "how did you know that? and no offense dude's but you smell like wet dog!"

**harrylova01**

"Well it's because you stink just like this guy here," Faith explained holding her nose.

Edward growled.

"Oh by the way your girlfriend that you took off your shirt for stinks," Jacob explained.

"Hey you guys what are you doing here?" a girl said with long brown hair.

"Hey Bella," Jacob said.

"What is going on?" Bella asked.

"Edward found a vamprie girlfriend," Faith explained

**Dusk12589**

"Really? Your over me that fast." Bella said as she started to cry.

"No, it took me a while-"

"About two seconds." Faith said folding her arms.

**harrylova01**

Bella stared at Faith with her cold eyes.

"Bella leave my baby alone. Besides were missing our faviorte subject," Jacob said wrapping his arm around Faith's shoulder.

"What subject is that learn how to be a bigger mut or are you teaching that class," Edward stated.

Faith was about to scractch his eye out when they saw a teacher coming. The quickly went to there class.

XxXxXxXx

"Nala that guy is a vampire and the other two are werewolves," Nala's dad said looking out the door of the nurses office.

"I know that the two were werewolves but, I wasn't to sure about Edward," Nala expalined.

"We might have to relocate dear," Nala's mom said rubbing Nala's arm.

"Mom my arm isn't really broken I just had to act because I hit the ball really hard and it made a dent in the gym," Nala explained.

**Dusk12589**

"Okay, I thought that one of the wolves got to you." Her mother said worried.

"Mom I can take care of those muts. Wolves aren't hard to kill." Nala said as she shrugged.

"Shhh." Her father hissed as he pointed back at some humans outside the door.

"Sorry."

**harrylova01**

The nurse came into the room and said, "She just majorly pulled a musle but, she should be alright if she dosen't use her arm."

"Thank you ma'am," Nala's father said.

Nala stood up and left the room with her parents.

"Nala we will come back after school and we will talk," Nala's dad said.

"All right," Nala said.

Nala went to her class and her parents went to the car.

_I had better be on my gaurd with them. I don't want things to get into a big mess. I wish Edward wasn't so hot, _Nala thought

**Dusk12589**

"Hey it's Nala. Hi Nala."

Nala looked over and spoted Japer, Alice, and Edward. Alice was waving at her. "Hi guys." Nala said as she sat down by them.

"Nala it wasn't very nice of me not to worn you about Jacob and Faith being a wolf." Edward said as he lowered his head and looked away from her. "You could have been hurt really badly because of that. Faith hates new vampiers and Jacob will do what ever it takes to be close to her."

"It's alright-"

"No it's not." Edward said as he stood up and walked away.

**harrylova01**

"What's his problem?" Nala asked Alice and Jasper.

"He's just very protective," Alice answered.

"Don't worry he gets better," Bella said sitting next to Nala. "So your Edward's new girlfriend."

"What?" Nala asked confused.

"Usually when he gets very protective that means he likes you," Bella explained.

"Oh," I said looking at my hands.

Nala felt really uncomfortable next to Bella. She did smell good and she wanted to eat her, but she wasn't sure if she knew that her and Edward, Alice, and Jasper were vampires.

"I smell good don't I?" Bella asked.

"Yeah your strawberry shampoo smells great," Nala lied.

"Don't worry she knows. She use to go out with our brother," Jasper answered.

Nala nodded uncomfortably.

The bell rang for there next class and Nala quickly went to her next class.

In her last class of the day she had to sit by Faith. Nala graoned when she saw that was the only seat left.

"Great I have to sit by miss blood sucker," Faith whisepred.

"I don't like sitting by wet dogs ethier," Nala barked softly.

Faith stared Nala down and Nala stared back as the teacher started the class.

They were in the middle of class when Nala said, "Look I don't want to start a fight okay. I have seen it happen with my parents when I was young."

"Yeah when they first bit you. I bet they killed your parents just so they could have a perky daughter that is all about being good," Faith stated.

"There my real parents," Nala said looking at her hands.

"Yeah right," Faith said rolling her eyes.

"You don't know the whole story," Nala barked when the bell rang.

Nala stormed out of the class and went by the office to wait for her parents. Faith was right behind her so she could wait for Jacob to bring the car.

******Dusk12589**

"Get lost!" Nala barked.

"I'm waiting for Jacob!" Faith stated as she dropped her bag by her feet.

*make them fight*

******harrylova01**

Nala growled and punched her. Faith knocked her down like a football player. Nala elbowed Faith's jaw and Faith rolled over. Nala went on top of her and started hitting her head. Faith hit Nala in the gut and Nala rolled over in pain. They both stood up and looked at each other. Faith was bleeding on the side of her mouth and she whipped it with her back hand.

"You'll pay for that," Faith barked.

Nala stared her down and they both went for each other's faces. They both caught each others hands and they pushed each other back. They started circling each other staring the other down. Nala quickly went behind Faith and hit her in the back.

"How does that feel you pittiful dog," Nala whispered in her ear.

Jacob came in and grabbed Nala by the throught and pushed her to the wall.

"Leave my girl alone," he growled chocking Nala.

_Great the one thing I hate about being have human_, Nala thought as her breath started to leave her.

Edward came in and pushed Jacob away from Nala. Nala dropped to the ground and started gasping for air. Edward picked her up and her bag and took Nala to his car and they left.

* * *

**Extra!!!**

**woodfairy140** person

Name: Gaia

Looks: Long waist length dredlocked dark brown hair. Red-gold eyes. Tall, wiry, slender, slight tan. brown leather corset, tan leather short skirt, leather lace up sandles. leather armband, amazon crest necklace.

Vampire

Age: 213

Powers: Mind control/ telekenisis

Coven: Amazon

Bio: Wants to relocate to Forks and finish high school, then go on to college. Gaia is an analytical person and is very interested in technology and science.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

* * *

**Dusk12589**

"Are you alright Faith?" Jacob asked as he used his thumb to wipe some blood away from her chin.

"I will be." She said as she watched Edward's car shrink.

**harrylova01**

Nala stared at Edward as he drove away from the school and into a forest road.

"Where are you taking me?" she growled.

"I need Carisle to check on you," Edward said in a nice tone not looking at her.

"Why?"

"Becasue you look really bad," he said.

Nala looked at herself. She only had a few bruses. She turned her body and neck. When she turned her neck she groaned in pain.

"See what I mean," he said.

Nala looked at Edward from the corner of her eye. Edward parked inside his garage and he saw that someone's car was here.

"Who's car is that?" Edward asked himself.

"It's my parents. They must have known I would be here," Nala said getting out of the car.

"Nala are you alright?" Nala's mother said running to her daughter.

**Dusk12589**

_man, her parents must have a tracker on her or something._ Edward thought to himself as he watched Nala hug her parents.

"Mom, Dad. This is Edward."

**harrylova01**

"Whatever what happened to my baby?" Nala's dad demanded.

"Dad," Nala begged.

She hated being called baby when she was around people.

"I don't know my dad is a doctor so he is going to check it," Edward explained leading everyone in the house.

Edward tried to read Nala's parents mind but got only a brick wall.

_This has never happened before, _Edward thought.

"I have everything ready," Carisile said.

Nala sat down on the couch and Carisile did his test.

When he was done he looked at Nala's parents.

"She dislocated her bone. I can fix it but it might hurt," Carisile warned.

"Is there another option?" Nala's mom asked.

"Just do it," Nala demanded.

She hated being weak especially infront of her parents. She was a lot stronger then they thought.

"Are you sure?" Carisile asked.

"Yes," Nala demaned.

**Dusk12589**

Carlisle shrugged and grabbed Nala's arm. "Are you sure you want me to do this?"

"Yes!" Nala barked.

**harrylova01**

Carlisle looked at Nala one last time and quickly moved her arm bone in the right place. Nala made a small moan of pain but, didn't scream like everyone thought she would. Carlisle let go of her arm and she started moving her arm around.

"Thanks," Nala said.

"Come on Nala were leaving," Nala's dad said giving her the eye.

She knew that sort of eye. He always gave her that eye when they were going to move. Nala looked down at her lap. For once she wanted to argue with her dad. She didn't want to go at all.

"Nala," her father demaned.

Nala slowly stood up and followed her parents to the door.

"Where do you think your taking her?" Edward said standing infront of the door.

"Far away from the demons who tried to kill my daughter," Nala's dad growled.

Edward stared into Nala's dad's eyes. Nala knew what he was going to do. Just like most of the guys that would go after Nala that she didn't like but Edward was diffrent.

"Dad don't," Nala pleaded.

Her father didn't anwer her. With her mind she reached Edwards _Don't look at him, _she warned.

Edward didn't listen to her. She quickly blocked Edward's eyes from her father and looked into his eyes and she could feel something burning inside her. She fell to the floor screaming.

"Jack stop," Nala's mom screamed.

Jack quickly stopped and saw his daughter on the ground. Edward held her back as she driffted into unconsiousness.

"Wow that is one messed up girl," Faith said coming in.

"What are you doing here?" Jack demaned.

**Dusk12589**

"Well, when we were fighting your hand grabbed and broke my necklace that Jacob gave to me. I want you to replace it with what it costed." Faith stated as she folded her arms.

"But Jacob made it for you." Edward stated.

"I know but he paied for the suplise."

**harrylova01**

Jack stared her down and was about to use his powers on her when Jacob stepped infront of her. His body started to shake as he looked at Jack.

"Not here Jacob," Edward warned picking up Nala.

"Why not this guy need to be taught a lesson as well as his daughter," Jacob growled.

"Jack that is enough," Nala's mom shouted making an earth quake.

Jack looked at his wife.

"Sorry Liz," he said standing up staright.

"I'll take her in my room," Edward said.

Both of Nala's parents stared Edward down.

_Don't you dare, _Jack said to Edward through his mind.

"She can go in my room," Alice stated.

Nala's parents agreed. Alice took Nala from Edward and brought her up stairs.

**Dusk12589**

"Edward that was a pathetic way of asking her parents if you can marry her or do the _next_ step after marriage." Jacob said as he wrapped his arms around Faith's shoulders.

"I wasn't trying to ask that!" Edward barked.

"Whatever." The two wolves said at the same time as they rolled their eyes.

**harrylova01**

Jack eyed Edward down.

Edward shivered at the look of Jack. He never thought that he would be so scared of someone in his whole life before except for the Vultry.

"She is sound asleep. So are you guys staying for dinner?" Alice asked coming down stairs.

"Good what are we going to hunt," Molly said happily.

Jack looked at her.

"Hey we can't move our daughter since you used your powers on her," Molly complained. "Besides I haven't drank blood in ten days."

Jack sighed, "We are eating animals right."

"Yeah," Carlisle said.

"I'll stay and watch Nala," Jack said.

"No your not. You haven't eatin' for two months know," Molly snapped.

"I can stay," Faith said.

"No," Jack and Edward said at the same time.

"Don't worry I'll stay," said Bella.

Jack and Molly had to move to the back of the room when she came in. She smelled really good.

"What are you doing here?" Edward asked.

"I came to see your knew girlfriend. Plus I need to schooled both her and Faith for making such a ruckus at school. I had to explain the whole thing," Bella smiled.

**Dusk12589**

*the mother's name is LIZ*

Faith dropped her shoulders and rolled her eyes. "Why do humans feel they need to do everything?" She asked.

"You'll get use to it, it's a Bella thing." Jacob stated as he wrapped his arms around Faith.

* * *

**Extra!!!**

**lazythierdeye** person

name: salem blaze

age: 16 1/2

gender: male

race: human

appearance: he have long black hair and tan skin and light green eyes. he good looking for human male

personality: moody and shy and kind and care and worry alot

history: after father and unlces and other family this dead of weird way cop do not konw but of couse salem do but cop would have locker him away. but salem have only had his sister and mother to care for them. he move them alot in two year befor come to seattle.

Special Gift: draem about vamps


End file.
